Predator
by HarmonyRose
Summary: Because no lady deserved to be treated that way. Even if said lady could smash her way through walls.


Title: Predator

Title: Predator

Author: hhazelton/HarmonyRose

Claim: Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji

Theme: # 39-Silk Kimono

Rating: T

Warning: Some innuendoish stuff but, nothing explicit.

Disclaimer: Did you really think that I might've owned Naruto! I'm flattered if even for the briefest of seconds you considered it.

Summary: Because no lady deserved to be treated that way. Even if said lady could smash her way through walls.

Hyuuga Neji watched the many guest enter the Hyuuga establishment. Gaara, the Kazekage, and his sibling walked through the door. Neji still remembered the mission in Suna where his team and Kakashi-san's had helped saved the Kazekage from the Akatsuki. It had been quite an experience, one that had challenged his and his teammates mental and physical capabilites. Speaking of the devil, in walked Haruno Sakura, she and an old woman had taken down Sasori of the red sand in that mission. From what little of her battle he had watched through his Byakugan, it had to have been an amazing fight. She had deflected the huge iron sand weapons and sent them back at the enemy, creating deafening crashes that could be heard for miles. She had amazing brute strength that sharply contrasted with his own gentle fist technique. She was a fierce predator and strong shinobi in her own right.

Neji mused that Sakura was most likely the representative for the Hokage. Whenever Tsunade-sama didn't feel well or had a hangover, which was more often than not, she would send one of her apprentices to any formal event she should have been attending. Sakura walked over towards her assigned table near the front of the room, taking her place as Tsunade's replacement. Neji turned his gaze back toward the door. Watching the guest stream in again, there were many foreign dignitaries and almost none were even close to his age. This pretty much meant that he would have to sit in his chair and observe the entire night. He would be bored out of his mind. 'Hn, not like I'm not used to being forced to listen to a bunch of old cougars exaggerate their claims to fame Neji thought contemptuously.

Just then Neji's Uncle, Hyuuga Hiashi, walked up toward the front of the room, he waited till everyone was quiet and then made a short speech about how great it was to celebrate the day when the Hyuuga clan joined the leaf villiage. He then announced that the food, salad, alcohol bars were open. He left the front of the room after his abrupt announcement and the noise started up again. This was going to be a long night for Neji, he could already tell. Some old ninja had already started to ramble on about how in his days things had been more difficult and complicated. The disinterested male nodded at the right times and started to look for something more entertaining to watch or listen too.

His perceptive eyes landed on Sakura again, she was talking to the one of the middle aged Mist representatives. He decided to tune into their conversation. "Perhaps, I could have this dance, Miss…"the man trailed off.

Sakura let his unspoken question hang, "I'm a little busy sir, I haven't eaten in awhile, so if you could just excuse me," Sakura politely declined his offer.

"I could give you much more pleasure than food alone," the man practically purred the innuendo, like a sly cat would to lure it's lunch out into the open attempting to play with it a bit before eating it .

Neji felt the Kunoichi's chakra flair violently, signaling her killing intent. It rolled off her, physically demonstrated by the unconscious clenching and unclenching of her powerful fist. Sakura appeared to take a moment to collect herself, and respond politely, "No thank-you." Sakura was not about to fall victim to the older man's devices.

The man continued, undeterred by the rosette's refusal, "Just one dance and then I'll take you home and we can engage in much more pleasurable activities." Just a little bit of play time and then he would devour his quarry. That was all he wanted, a little bit of chase followed by instant gratification.

Neji watched the rage flare in her eyes and chakra gather to her hand. He could no longer just stand and watch the rosette politely refuse the horrible attempts to seduce her. He could tell she was thinking about smashing the representative to bits, and that those thoughts were probably the only thing keeping the Kunoichi from causing an international dispute. The Branch Hyuuga calmly walked over toward the pair. He had decided to end their conversation, because no lady deserved to be treated that way. He would have to help her, because all he needed to have right now was a sleazy mist representative sized hole in the ballroom of the Hyuuga manner to make his day worse. When he reached the two, Sakura was glaring holes into the representative's head, so angry that she was unable to speak and the man was completely oblivious to her disgust toward him.

"Neji acknowledged the medical-nin and turned his attentions toward the man from Mist, "Mizuki-san, I need a word with you." The mist representative followed the coffee-haired male and listened when he finally spoke, "Mizuki-san, it was unwise of you to make Haruno-san angry. Do you know who that was?"

"No," the man asked slightly started, who in the world had he tried to seduce?

"That was Haruno Sakura, the Hokage's apprentice and she didn't just inherit her medical skills. She also learned the Godaime's strength and unfortunately for all the males in this room, her temper," Neji explained in more words than he had intended, but he had a feeling that the thick representative needed to hear everyone of them. After hearing what the Hyuuga male had said the other male blanched and scampered comically off to a far table. Neji watched him with some amusement. This was much more intriguing than the talk that had been taking place at his table.

The coffee-haired man felt a light tugging on the sleeve of his formal dress wear, he turned to face the cause of all this trouble and for the first time noticed her appearance. She was wearing a gorgeous silver silk kimono with embroidered light pink cherry blossoms running up the right side, from the hem to her waist. Her hair was glossy and looked like it would cascade down her back at any moment, since it was only held loosely with a pair of decorative hair chop-sticks. Her vibrant green eyes were skillfully brought out with a hint of smoky makeup. Her full lips painted a sinful vibrant red. It was no wonder that the other man had tried to seduce the ethereal goddess in front of him. She looked delectable. He thought it wouldn't be a terrible idea for him to try his hand. Of course he'd be much more subtle than the other man and by the time she figured out what he was up to, it would be far too late for her to resist.

"Sakura-san I think you owe me a favor for getting rid of that nuisance," Neji said after he had finally stopped looking (cough…staring…cough) at her hungrily. Luckily she hadn't noticed his intense gaze.

"Want do you want," the rosette woman asked wearily and a tad suspicious, "If you're looking for a sparring partner, there is no way I'm subjecting myself to having my chakra passages blocked everyday."

"No, nothing like that, all I want is a dance and your company for the evening. The guests at my table are irritating and pathetic," Neji assured his companion. He was methodically stalking her as if he were a jungle cat and she a tasty treat. Coming closer with each innocent-looking advance.

"Alright," Sakura agreed to Neji's proposal, too grateful for his help earlier to argue with him. The spider tricked the fly and it would be tangled in his white sheeted web before too long.

"Let's dance then," Neji said charmingly as he walked his prey unto the dance floor.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please review.

HarmonyRose


End file.
